SonicBallXZ
by Aaronthegreat1
Summary: When two heros meet a new evil will rise can are heros save the world from this evil ?
1. Progule

This is my first story plz don't judge and there a sight chance I might not finsh this.

Morning 11.00 am Sonic was going out for a run when he found a letter in his mailboxthe letter said:

Dear all my friends:I have i new envention and i want all my friends to see it,from Tails.

Sonic:This must be big sense he invited all of us.

So Sonic,Knuckles,Rouge,Chris,Cream,Chesse, and Amy went to Tails house

Tails:Hey everyone I'm glad you could make it.

Cream:So what is this big important invention you made?

Tails:You'll have to come in and see he said with excitement.

They all when inside Tails house were they saw a large machine that looked like a frame without a mirror in it.

Tails: This is my inter dimensional portal machine it is purpose to let you go to other dimensions.

Sonic: sounds cool little bro but does it work?

Tails:Well that is the problem i don't know but i need someone to test it.

Sonic:Sounds cool i will do it.

Tails:Thx Sonic and i will go to

(Tails cuts on the blaster) Tails:ready Sonic?

Sonic:ready.

Tails: 3 2 1 jump (both jump into portal) Both:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Knuckles:So where are they going to end up?

Rouge:I don't know (shurges her shoulders up and down)

Goku:Chi-Chi me and the boys are going out.

Chi-Chi:Remember to be back by dinner time

Goku:Race you to the pool Gohan.

Goten:DAD GOHAN I FOUND SOMETHING!

Goku:What is it?

Gohan:I think they are dead.

Sonic and Tails:(groans)


	2. When heros collide

Goten: MOM MOM LOOK WHAT WE FOUND.

Chi-Chi: O MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?

Sonic and Tails: (groans)

Goku: I think he is still alive.

Sonic: (wakes up) where I'm I.

Goten: Cool they can talk!

Chi-Chi: (faints)

Sonic: Tails Tails wake up (shakes Tails)

Tails: (groans while slowly opening his eyes) huh? Sonic where are we?

Goku: You are in your house.

Tails: So my dimseional portal blaster worked.

Gohan: Your what?

Sonic: Let me interduce myself my name is Sonic The Hedgehog and this is my little brother Tails we where send here by his portal ray.

Goku: Dam you must be very smart.

Tails: Yes I'm smart for a 11 year old.

Sonic: Hey what is that glowing thing in that cabinet?

Goku: This my dragonball (holding the dragonball in his hand)

Sonic: Cool what is it?

Goku: There are 7 balls in all and when all 7 dragonballs the enteral dragon Shenron will come and grant one wish.

Sonic: Sounds similar to our Chaos emeralds.

Gohan: What is a Chaos Emeralds?

Tails: 7 magic emeralds that grants there user unbelievable power.

Goten: You mean like this (turns super saiyan and blast a hole through the roof)

Gohan: Goten!

Goten: Sorry.

Goku:hahahaha that's my son (he saids while scratching the back of his head).

Sonic:Wow how can you do that at will power I can only do that with the emeralds

Gohan: We use your ki.

Sonic:Tails.

Tails:Ki is a metaphysical energy that exist in every living thing can be harness to turn into power.

Sonic:Sweet can you teach me how to use it?

Goku:Maybe later.  
>Goten:Daddy Trunks' party is starting soon.<br>Gohan:We'll make it you guys want to come to?

Sonic:Sure let's go Tails.

Chi-Chi: (wakes up and groans softly after everyone else leves) what just happened?


	3. The evil plan

Meanwhile in Sonic's world

Eggman: (having a walk though the forest) my what do we have here (looking though Tails window) an interdimensional portal.(knock) (knock)

Cream: I will get it (opens the door and screams at the sight of Eggman) Eggman what are you doing here?

Eggman: I was just passing by when I saw your beautiful device and was wondering if I could borrow it for a while?

Chris: No way this is the exit for Sonic and Tails to come out.

Eggman: You mean you blasted them into a other dimension.

Amy: Yeah and there is no way were no way we are letting you near that machine.

Eggman: Well since your minds are made of I guess I'll leave, NOW Bouku!

Bouku: Right doctor (shoots sleeping gas into the house)

Chris: o no (cough) (cough) we have to protect the portal (falls a sleep along with everyone else)

Eggman: Now I can follow Sonic and know exactly were he is destroy him once and for all ho ho ho ho ho!

Eggman: I guess I will let myself in (goes for the portal but gets sucked in) hahhhhhhhh!

Back in in the DBZ world were all the bad guys meet (no not at hell at a bad guys lounge)

Cell: Hey guys want to watch zomagendon?

Frieza: Sure I'll get the pop (suddenly see a portal and sees Eggman coming out it) corn.

Eggman: OW right in my face,good evening gentlemen my is scientist exordarier and what your names?

Cell: Why should we tell you your about two die anyway (preparing to blast Eggman)

Eggman: Wait but I am a fellow bad guy just like you two so plz don't kill me.

Cell: Fine we won't kill you, yet, my name is Cell and this my roommate Frieza.

Eggman: Say I can use a couple of strong people like you to help me rule the world hah hah hah hah hah!

Frieza: Sure but what's in it for us?

Eggman: This (holding out a white chaos emerald)

Cell: What is that?

Eggman: It is a chaos emeralds a jew with immeasurable power especially if you collect all 7 so do we have a deal (holding out his hand)

Cell and Frieza: DEAL (shakes Eggman's hands)

Eggman: Perfect but all we need to do now get rid of one annoying little pest.

Cell: I can assure you we are more than capable of taking care of one little pest.

Eggman: Okay but don't underestimate Sonic.


	4. good and evil meet

Meanwhile with your heroes in the city

Sonic: Hey Tails are we close to an emerald yet?

Tails: Nop sorry we'll know when this emerald starts glowing.

Goku: Guys I think i'll look over there (flys over the anthoer side of the building)

Goku: Huh is that (spying behind a nearby building)

Eggman: So where are we going to go now guys?

Cell: Well we are going to take care of that rodent you call Sonic and find those emeralds you promised.

Eggman: O yah his friends can be a insutnce to.

Frieza: Don't worry his friends will be no match for me and Cell.

Goku: O no I have worn the others

Tails: Sonic the emerald is reacting to another emerald!

Goku: GUYS GUYS its Cell and Frieza there over and they with some egg looking man!

Sonic: WHAT did this man have goggles and black pants?!

Goku: Yeh why you know him are something?

Tails: His name is back in your world he is your enemy but who are the people he was with?

Gohan: Cell and Frieza they are your enemy and are extremely powerful

Goku: Goten I think it would be best if you went home and make sure that mom is safe

Goten: Okay (flys off)

Sonic: Well gets go get that emerald.


End file.
